Hurricane
by Raiju
Summary: Sometimes, the weather can change a person's view on others. (HaruxKyou)(Suicide attempts, angst, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane**

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

**

* * *

**

(Dream)

"D...DON'T GO! YUKI! YUKI! COME BACK! Please...?" everything he'd ever felt for the boy was shattered when he never got a response from him. Each and every part of Hatsuharu screamed at him to go after the other teenager, but he just couldn't move. "Yu...YU-KI!" He cried, falling to his knees, grasping his aching heart as he wept silently to himself.

"Don't be so pathetic. Get up Haru. Are you just gonna let him get away from you THAT easily? God, I don't know whether to end your misery with a swift kick, or let you just look as pitiful as you do now for as long as you want. Get off your knees, Sohma Hatsuharu!" the voice urged him.

Still feeling, somewhat, dismayed inside, he lifted his gaze to a hand outstretching before his face. Surprised, his tears ceased for a brief moment as he looked up, only to fill with complete hatred when he saw his greatest adversary.

"I don't want your pity." He growled, turning away and wiping his eyes with his arm as he arose from the ground.

"It's not PITY. You just don't GET IT, DO you Haru?!" The cat roared, reaching for one of the other teen's fallen hands and pulling it into his own. "Knock it off!" he used most of his might to pull the other Sohma into a forceful embrace, holding him gently. "Quit the tough guy act just for one damn minute, will ya?"

Hatsuharu had never heard the neko speak like this before, not even to Kagura.

"Wha-?" he whimpered, feeling his tears come back at full force. He suddenly felt completely drained and fell right into Kyou's arms, sobbing profusely into the orange-haired neko's blue sweatshirt.

Since when did Kyou get so soft and inclined to emotions and HATSUHARU'S emotions at THAT? Right now it didn't matter. Although it was his worst enemy he was in the arms of, that worst enemy was giving him a shoulder to cry on, and something he'd NEVER gotten from anyone else.

"Kyou..."

"As long as we've known each other...you've known...my secret...and I now know one of yours...so...we're even..."

"Baka Neko." Haru smirked.

**(End of dream)**

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurricane**

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"Haru! Haru! Wake Up DAMN IT!" a loud scratchy voice screamed at the sleeping beauty, followed by two cold hands shoving him to one side and making him fall to the floor.

"Huh?! HUH?! I-I'm UP! I'm up!" He jumped as though he'd not even heard the voice.

"Thanks a lot, freeloader. You drooled all over my damn homework!" Kyou growled, picking up the paper as if it was contaminated.

_Wait...was that all- a dream...?_ Hatsuharu glanced around, clueless, finding his legs entangled in a quilt and his arms red from being leaned on. Apparently, he'd fallen asleep near the heater and somebody just couldn't wake him. Clumsily, he stumbled to the nearest bathroom, staring blankly in the mirror to find his eyes not only tired-but pink-as if he'd been crying.

_WAS I... crying...?_ Pretending he'd seen nothing, he washed his face quickly, trying not to let his eyes continue to look sad or tired.

****

Haru froze at the stairs, seeing Yuki at the top, wide-awake and almost. . . happy. . .

He looked down the stairs at Hatsuharu, who immediately felt so empty that he couldn't help but be overcome with the very same rage he'd been engulfed in as a child.

_Don't act like anything happened. After all...nothing DID happen...it was only a dream. Right...?_

**

* * *

**

(Dream Flashback)

"You're completely USELESS Hatsuharu! I hate you! Look what you've DONE!" Yuki scolded, pointing to Tohru, whom was on her knees in tears.

"But...I only wanted to-"

"To WHAT?! Stop it! Can't you see what you're DOING to her?! Get away from here! You've done ENOUGH damage as it is! Scram! I never want to see you again you worthless scum! Get outta here!"

"Yuki..." his eyes filled with tears, uncontrollable tears that could only be a result of a entirely broken heart- no- a broken SOUL.

**(End Dream Flashback)**

* * *

The rat passed him several times during the course of the morning, ignoring him and acting as if his very PRESCENCE was a burden. Tohru, on the other hand, was the same as usual, and continued to question why Haru was so depressed.

****

"He hates me...he won't even talk to me..."

The lake water was calm today, the sky- a cold gray overhead- almost as if it was arranging Haru to feel as awful as he did. No birds were singing either. Like they knew. Nature was at a total standstill wherever he was-or at least...that's how he felt.

"Yuki...why the hell do I like- no- LOVE- him anyway?!"

As a light shower of rain began it's gentle assault on the land, his tears progressed into a deep, heartfelt, series of whimpers, sniffles and struggles to keep quiet.

"They all hate me...why do I even bother? How come...Kyou can get along with them so well...and I can't? Why am I even WORRIED about such a stupid thing?"

"Because you CARE about such a stupid thing." A voice interrupted his whimpers from behind. The rain over him suddenly ceased, however, it was still pouring quite hard. He looked up. An umbrella...held by...

"Kyou-kun...?"

"You've been missing all day. Tohru was worried, so I came to look for you."

"How long...have you been...listening...?"

"Long enough. I heard everything. I DO have the senses of a cat, you know. I can hear a lot more than you could imagine..."

_Oh god...he heard...!_

"So YOU came out here to escape the preppy brigade too, huh?"

"The WHAT?"

"Tohru invited her friends over again. If I know what's good for me, I run as fast as I can. Unless, that is, I wanna get whooped another round by that damn Yankee."

"Umm..." _Shh. Maybe he won't notice_ "...Yeah."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurricane**

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"Listen...sorry about this morning..."

"Huh?"

"When I pushed you off the table to get my homework..."

"Oh, that. I...I don't care."

"Well, I DO. See...before I woke you up, I heard a little of what you were saying...in your sleep."

_SHIT! You're in for it now!_

"N...NO! You...it was...YOU DIDN'T HEAR _ANYTHING_!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, Hatsuharu. I did. And just before I woke you...I saw...that you were crying...and...I...I'm sorry...I mean...it's not like I CARE...I mean...well I DO...but...I DON'T..."

"Don't worry. I understand. But..."

He bent his head over again to rest on his knees, not looking into the other teenager's eyes.

"But...Kyou...I...do you..."

_God...why NOW? Why do I lose all of my nerve NOW, of all times?!_

"Kyou...if...if I died...what would you do?"

"What?" he chuckled a little in disbelief, only to suddenly stop when he caught a glimpse of the other's eyes. "Haru...you aren't gonna...?"

"Please. Just answer me...Neko..."

"I'd definitely cry. I'd probably be really hurt too. God knows what ELSE I'd do...I'd probably take all my anger out on Yuki...or some other inanimate object..."

"Is that all? Am I really THAT important to you?"

"Hell yeah. Haru...if you're thinking, what I think you are, then I want you to stop. Cuz I'm NOT gonna let you!" the umbrella fell from his hands when he used both of them to make Haru face him, gripping both of the other boy's bare shoulders.

There was a long pause between the two before anything happened. Haru's tears became more evident as the time progressed.

"You're really hurting...aren't you?" Kyou leaned back, not releasing his grip, onto his knees.

Hatsuharu made no reply; he just hung his head lower.

"What's hurting you this much, Haru? You can tell me."

"It's...It's...nothing...don't worry about it."

"But I already am worrying about it. Tell me. It's all right."

"Kyou..." his spine became weak, making his upper self fall to the ground, being supported by trembling arms. "Please...help me...It hurts...help me Kyou...help me..." he whimpered.

"You're so pathetic..." he smiled sympathetically, pulling Haru close into his arms, resting the boy's head on his shoulder.

"Am I what's making you go all to pieces?"

"No not...not really...I...I really don't...I don't know..."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurricane**

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"I wonder if Kyou-kun found Hatsuharu yet...? The storm's getting worse..."

"TOHRU! YUKI!" Shigure called from the main room. He instinctively turned the TV up as the weatherman was speaking and a warning flashed on the screen.

"HURRICANE WARNING?!" The two said in unison as they froze in the doorway, followed by Tohru's two friends.

"We have to get to the basement." Uotani announced, being as calm as possible.

"We don't have a basement." Shigure sighed, standing up and glancing outside.

"Shigure...we...we can't...but...we have to..." Yuki was trembling as he spoke somewhat quietly.

"We've gotta get to the main house." He sighed, leaving the room through the four parted teenagers.

"What about Hatsuharu and Kyou?!" Tohru was nearly in a panic, forgetting all about the two missing boys.

"They can take care of themselves. Kyou's very good at sensing danger anyway...they're both probably already at the main house, knowing them."

"I hope...you're right..." she sighed, running for the hallway's coat rack and grabbing her coat off of it. The other three were silent as they imitated her action.

****

* * *

"It's getting pretty bad out here..."

"You go." The wet cloth, of Kyou's sweatshirt, muffled Hatsuharu's voice. "I'll stay here. It's not like it matters to anyone if I'm all right or not."

"Don't talk like that! Damn selfish bastard. I care!"

****

* * *

"This place is HUGE!" Saki and Uotani marveled at the small village of houses surrounding them.

"Sorry, no time to stare at the scenery. Follow me." Shigure huffed, trotting off toward the far left of where they were standing.

"Help me out here!" He called. Yuki took Tohru's hand, she took Uotani's and Uotani took Saki's, leading the three after him to his cousin. Grasping the slippery iron handles, the five of them pulled with all of their strength to open the cellar door. Once in, they were swift to slam the steel doors behind them and make their way down into the detached basement.

The five were greeted with a faint light and several familiar faces of the Sohma family. Luckily, in a separate room (Yes, I said ROOM.) lay Akito with Hatori by his side. Momiji, Kisa and Hiro sat quietly close to Ayame and Ritsu. It was bad enough Momiji was terrified of thunderstorms...but now he had to face a hurricane, which resulted in his frightened trembling in Ayame's arms. Rin and Kagura seemed to be occupying themselves very easily with a game of cards, overlooked by Kazuma.

However, there was no trace of Hatsuharu...or Kyou...

"They're..." Tohru began, "...not...here."

"Who are all of these people?" Saki looked around the rooms bewilderedly, seeing a few familiar faces.

"Okay, there's really no time for introductions...but uhh...this is the rest of the Sohma family, as of right this minute..."

_We're gonna have to erase their memories of this, but, it'll be all for the better, I believe_. Yuki thought to himself, unintentionally staring at Tohru.

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Okay, for those of you that I've completely succeeded in confusing, I hope this and the next chapter help you understand the true MEANING of the fic. See, my dreams are deranged enough as is, I really shouldn't be toying with a fic that has already been played out. . . sorry. . . I understood it perfectly well because it was MY dream and based on what I knew. . . I forgot that I'm not normal like most of you reviewers, so. . . I'll try to do better! Promise! P.S. I fixed the previous chapters and corrected some crappy mistakes. . . if you even CARE. So. . . I'll see what else I can do to this thingy. . . ^_^;  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Haru? We should go. I feel something dangerous coming. . . c'mon."  
  
"I'm not going, god damn it!" Hatsuharu roared, freeing himself from the other boy's grip and climbing to his feet. "I don't want to live anymore, don't you GET it?! I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"Knock it off!" his face was struck as fast as lightning. Kyou stood on the other end, ready to deliver another blow. His fists and teeth clenched, his eyes ablaze with the raging fire of his spiteful spirit rising up inside of him, plainly showing Haru his intolerance for such selfishness. "It's bad enough I already had ONE person, important to my life, die because she didn't want to live with the conditions she was under. And. . . I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THE SAME!!!!!!" he roared, lunging for Hatsuharu and wrestling him to the ground.  
  
Before the snow-haired teenager could begin to fight back, Kyou pinned each of the boy's limbs down.  
  
"You LISTEN to me; and you listen to me GOOD." He ordered, hiding his tear- filled eyes with his sopping wet hair. "I don't know why the hell I even CARE that you wanna die. But, I won't let you do it. Not while you still have people to live for that love you and are worrying about you right now. Okay?!" He sniffled quietly, still not moving to let Hatsuharu get up. "What about Kisa, damn it?! She'd be heartbroken. And Yuki?! He'd be crushed!"  
  
*Yu-ki. . . !*  
  
"Listen, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but it's getting on my nerves and it's GOTTA stop. You hear me?!"  
  
"Yu. . . ki. . . " he whimpered without even realizing he did so.  
  
"Yuki? Is that why. . . ?"  
  
"He hates me. . . "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I. . . I wanted to help her. . . but. . . "  
  
"Haru?"  
  
"But I hurt her feelings. . . he hates me. . . "  
  
"Haru? Haru, snap out of it!"  
  
"Kyou. . . I. . . I wanna go home. . . "  
  
++++++++++  
  
Cold, tired, soaked and covered in mud, the two boys walked to the front entryway of the house. Kyou slid open the front door, finding the house dark.  
  
"It seems. . . nobody's home. . . ?" Hatsuharu sighed, sliding behind Kyou to enter, not bothering to remove his shoes as he sauntered to the living room. The TV was still on, a red screen flashing: 'HURRICANE WARNING' in big bold letters, showing a blinking radar screen nearly engulfed in a gray/purple cloud.  
  
"Kyou. . . " he said plainly, pointing to the television.  
  
The cat hobbled over to the other boy, still pretty weak from the run back. He gasped and froze at the same time, mentally locating the house on the map and seeing the cloud swarming over it.  
  
"We. . . need to get to a basement. . . "  
  
"This house doesn't have a basement. The closest to something like that is at the main house. . . we'll never make it in time. . . " Kyou growled, shaking his head as he felt his whole body beginning to tremble with fear. Haru's was already in a partial seizure as well.  
  
The two couldn't help but stare out the windows.  
  
"It's getting really dark. . . and the wind's kicking up. . . "  
  
"I'll get us some flashlights. Haru, grab the two heaviest coats you can find in the closet and wait for me by the stairs."  
  
"What're ya gonna do?"  
  
"We got no CHANCE of reaching the main house, so we'll go to the next best place..."  
  
"Kyou. . . I. . . I can't. . . "  
  
"YOU WILL! Just do it! You're life is a HELL of a lot more IMPORTANT than how stupid you feel!" he called as he darted out of the room.  
  
*C'mon you baka. This is no time to chicken out. Face your fear and get over it!*  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Kyou-kun. . . Haru. . . " Tohru murmured, curling up in a corner close to Saki and Uotani.  
  
So far so good. . . Akito didn't see or hear either of the non-family members. . . YET.  
  
"They'll be fine. It's okay." Yuki gave a fake smile of reassurance to her, handing her a blanket.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	6. Chapter 6

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N:   
  
++++++++++  
  
Obediently, Hatsuharu waited by the stairs for Kyou.  
  
"All set! C'MON!" He had to shout over the sound of the wind whipping outside.  
  
"Wait! What-"  
  
"Open all of the windows on the side of the house opposite the wind direction! The wind's coming from the front, so open all of the windows in the back!"  
  
"GOTCHYA!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"It's really coming down out there. Sheesh!" Shigure yawned, leaning against a vacant concrete wall.  
  
"Did you hear how long this is supposed to go on?" Ayame looked up from his burden, whom was still shivering but nearly half asleep.  
  
"Nah. I sure hope those two are okay. . . "  
  
The light bulb over head began to flicker suddenly then went out, only to be replaced quickly with a number of candles thanks to Hatori's quick thinking.  
  
"Sissy!" Kisa yelped, throwing herself at Tohru.  
  
"It's okay Kisa, its okay." She smiled, using a soft voice to calm the girl down. *I'm worried about those two, even if they CAN take care of themselves, I can't help but fear for them. . . *  
  
++++++++++  
  
"WINDOW'S OPEN?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"FOLLOW ME THEN!" Kyou commanded, taking Hatsuharu's hand and dragging him to the nearest bathroom, fighting the wind in every way possible. He struggled to get the door closed behind them and locked it as best he could.  
  
"Listen, Haru. No matter HOW ridiculous it looks or feels, we're gonna have to do it. You ready?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Haru looked in shock, taking the sentence the WRONG way.  
  
"C'mon." Kyou ordered, pulling him to the bathtub just as the wind knocked them both in. He took a coat out of Haru's arms and pulled it on, tugging it over his head. Haru did the same immediately. The two of them clung close to each other, not saying a word, letting their minds race with the fear rushing through the two of them.  
  
A loud roar, almost like a train in one's eardrum signaled them to brace themselves. Haru ducked his head as close as he could to Kyou's, only to (or so he thought was) accidentally fall close enough to be taken into a kiss. Kyou seemed so scared that he'd do anything to know somebody was there. Somehow, it was that moment that Hatsuharu could hear everything the carrot-haired teenager was trying to tell him.  
  
*I'm scared Haru. I'm. . . *  
  
*Shh. It's okay to be scared. I am too. But. . . I'll protect you. . . *  
  
*And. . . and I will protect YOU.*  
  
Kyou broke away from him, only tightening his grip as the wind kicked up even more around them. They held one another in such a tight embrace that it was amazing no bones were crushed under the pressure.  
  
"Haru. . . "  
  
They couldn't bear to look at each other now, not even when they were looking death strait in the eye. They couldn't possibly ever feel the same again if they opened their eyes. The glass mirror and sound of breaking windows were near silent as the storm loomed over them.  
  
Suddenly, all went completely silent, the world seemed to freeze at that very moment.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	7. Chapter 7

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: New goal in life! *Yaoi fairy flies out of nowhere* we gotta put Haru and Yuki together! Too many KyouXYuki's! It's driving me nuts!  
  
PS. . . umm. . . I forgot who wrote it in a review. . . but uhh. . . .there ARENT that many HaruXKyou fics. . . .but umm. . . .why I chose those two is BEYOND me. . . hey, it was a dream! I can't control THAT. I got a strange mind, ya know? Thought so. (Hey, compare em to the number of KxY's! DAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Point made.)  
  
++++++++++  
  
"H. . . huh?" Hatsuharu opened his eyes slowly as the sounds stopped. "We're. . . in the eye of the storm. . . "  
  
"Guess so. . . " Kyou was shuddering as he looked about, not doing any more than sitting up and removing the coat from his head. The two looked around, nearly gagging in shock. What once was a home, lay in ruin. Nearly everything destroyed. The rain was washing every remnant of civilization around them away.  
  
"You. . . okay. . . Neko?"  
  
"I. . . think. . . umm. . . " he looked away. A deep red blush of embarrassment spread over both of their faces. That kiss was completely unplanned, but both of them had to admit, there was something. . . RIGHT. . . about it. . . as well as wrong.  
  
"H. . . how. . . how about you?" Kyou stuttered.  
  
"I'm all right. I. . . think. . . " Haru pretended to look around aimlessly, his eyes could only wander to the other juunishi. "Kyou! You're hurt!" He jumped, hearing the neko hiss as the wound was noticed.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
His leg was bleeding badly. A large shard of the mirror lay deeply embedded in his flesh, crimson staining it's once beautiful shine and almost pouring down the rest of his leg.  
  
"Baka neko." Haru smiled inside, seeing clearly how brave Kyou was trying to appear. Visibly, though, he could see that the boy was holding in tears and cries of agony.  
  
"I gotta get it out before the rest of the storm passes by. So I'll need your cooperation."  
  
"NO! Please! Haru! No!"  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Shh. Feel free to scream if it'll help. Just don't try to swing at me until it's out, okay?"  
  
He nodded submissively.  
  
"Now lie back. . . " the snow-haired teenager was quick to get on top of the wounded boy, pinning his legs down and trusting that Kyou wouldn't try to kill him with his free hands that were grasping the side of the bathtub.  
  
"Here goes. . . " *It'll only make him more nervous if I count aloud so. . . one. . . two. . . NOW! *  
  
The neko didn't scream in the least, just clenched his fists and whimpered. He was fully in tears now, staring up at Hatsuharu with such a thankful expression he never thought he'd use to somebody he now was so grateful to.  
  
Tearing a long strip of the bottom of his vest off, Haru wrapped it tightly around the older boy's wound, trying to stop the bleeding after what seemed like forever.  
  
. . . and just in time too.  
  
"It's coming back." Kyou whimpered through pained groans.  
  
"I know. . . " Hatsuharu sighed, easing himself on top of Kyou, shielding him from the rain and further misery.  
  
"H. . . Haru. . . !"  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	8. Chapter 8

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: I know I'll think of one as soon as you read this . . .I KNOW it.  
  
~~~~~(Dream Memory)~~~~~  
  
"Tohru? Tohru? What's wrong? Tohru?" Hatsuharu knelt beside the girl looking deeply at her saddened expression. "Tohru?"  
  
"You . . .you're so cruel . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Why Hatsuharu? Why?"  
  
"Why WHAT?"  
  
"You . . .told me yourself, you couldn't stand me. Why? What did I do?"  
  
"No! That's not true! I don't hate you. I never said such a thing!"  
  
"Yes you do! You said so yourself!"  
  
"No, Tohru I-"  
  
"HATSUHARU! Get away from her!" Yuki appeared out of nowhere, shoving him away from the girl.  
  
Seeing the girl he liked, in tears, must've scared him, since he'd NEVER let anyone make her cry.  
  
As Yuki began to whisper to her, Haru lay still, on the ground, listening to every word carefully.  
  
"Are you alright? Miss Honda? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"N . . .no. It's nothing, Yuki."  
  
"Please, don't cry. What did he do?"  
  
"I . . .I didn't do anything!" He interrupted, picking himself up off of the ground.  
  
"He said he hates me." She whispered quietly to the juunishi. Enraged, Yuki got onto his feet, glaring at Haru.  
  
"Yuki! I didn't! Really! I didn't! Please! Yuki! You must believe me! I didn't!"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! What's done is DONE! Now get out of here. NOW!" he turned to leave, taking Tohru by the hand and leading her away from the oushi.  
  
"D . . . DON'T GO! YUKI! YUKI! COME BACK! Please . . .?" everything he'd ever felt for the boy was shattered when he never got a response from him. Each and every part of Hatsuharu screamed at him to go after the other teenager, but he just couldn't move. "Yu . . . YU-KI!" He cried, falling to his knees, grasping his aching heart as he wept silently to himself.  
  
"Don't be so pathetic. Get up Haru. Are you just gonna let him get away from you THAT easily? God, I don't know whether to end your misery with a swift kick, or let you just look as pitiful as you do now for as long as you want. Get off your knees, Sohma Hatsuharu!" the voice urged him.  
  
Still feeling, somewhat, dismayed inside, he lifted his gaze to a hand outstretching before his face. Surprised, his tears ceased for a brief moment as he looked up, only to fill with complete hatred when he saw his greatest adversary.  
  
"I don't want your pity." He growled, turning away and wiping his eyes with his arm as he arose from the ground.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	9. Chapter 9

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Grr. I hit a writer's block after the last chapter . . . so . . . I enlisted the help of . . . *gulp* my English teacher . . . *Insert evil and creepy music from the Phantom Of The Opera HERE* anyway, she helped me out a lot! So I'm out of my writer's block and back on track w/ a mind chock- full of Furuba Yaoi Doujinshi me and my friend are working on and drooling over! This is good! Now I can continue! *YAY! (Dances)*  
  
++++++++++  
  
Momiji was in tears, burying his face in Ayame's chest to escape his fear of the storm outside. Loud clatters and various heavy and/or loud objects hit the two doors not too far away from where the family was sitting huddled in the four underground rooms.  
  
"I don't like the sound of it out there. Dear god, I hope those two are okay . . .?" Shigure shuddered, drawing in the blanket around him.  
  
"DARGH! I can't take it anymore! I have to go find them!" Kazuma growled, standing and making his way to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hatori and Shigure held him back, hoping that their strength would be ENOUGH.  
  
"Listen, I KNOW you're worried about those two. But NOBODY leaves until this storm is over!" Hatori growled in his ear, not calming the older man's anxieties in the least.  
  
"Sorry . . . I just . . . I need to know they're okay . . . I've been getting such an awful feeling in my heart . . . like something's happened to them . . . "  
  
"We know just how you feel . . . but it won't help us any if we lose you too in that massacre of nature." The novelist took his seat in the corner and wrapped himself in the blanket, leaning his head down in thought, seeming to be trying to go to sleep.  
  
Yuki, who'd been watching the whole thing, sighed with grief, leaning his chin on his knees and trying to think of anything else besides the two missing boys. But it was hard.  
  
It was just too quiet now.  
  
FAR too quiet.  
  
It was almost as if he missed the two, wishing that there was somebody here with him to make fun of, just somebody like those two that he could talk to, even if they IRRITATED him! He wanted them with him, no matter how much he pretended to hate the two; he couldn't help but feel like crying when he knew that they weren't near.  
  
"Haru . . . baka neko . . . I miss you . . . I hope . . . you're . . . okay . . . " he whispered to himself, wishing only for them to open those doors any minute and stumble down the stairs; soaked, tired, maybe a little dirty, but ALIVE and well.  
  
GOD how he wanted that.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game over?  
  
Continue? 


	10. Chapter 10

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: All right. I swear. . . its freaky. . . there's this song I downloaded on accident. . . and one of the singers in it sounds JUST like Momiji's English voice singing! It's SOOOOOO freaky! If you wanna hear it, it's OPEN UP YOUR MIND, by Mirai. It's SOOOO weird. Oh yeah, if you can, download it from "BlackKumaguro" on KaZaA if you can. (That's me).  
  
++++++++++  
  
"H. . . Haru!" Kyou gasped, pulling the younger teenager closer as the winds and rain swept over them, almost crushing his spine.  
  
"It's okay. . . " he whispered, knowing Kyou couldn't hear him. He'd never seen the neko this terrified before, but was awfully determined to keep him safe.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Haru groaned, opening his eyes and waiting patiently for them to adjust to the darkness around him.  
  
*Am I . . . dead? * He pulled his sprawled out arms to his sides and attempted to lift himself off of . . . GLASS?  
  
It was glass all right. A large shard of what USED to be a large dresser's mirror. As he slowly lifted himself to a sitting position on one knee, then glanced around to see where he was.  
  
It was silent.  
  
DEATHLY silent.  
  
Haru was able to gather that he'd been thrown pretty far from where the two had been, now lying where the small forest behind the house had been- a graveyard of uprooted trees now.  
  
The rain still was pouring down, but not as hard as before. He made out that it was after nightfall from the look of the sky. He felt numb, sure that he was fully purple, both physically and mentally. Then it hit him- Kyou.  
  
"Kyou?!" he choked, finding his throat bleeding and the bitter metallic taste of blood coming up through it into his mouth. Almost as if in a panic, he tossed off the thick coat around him, tore off a shirtsleeve and wrapped it around the wound. As he pushed himself off of the ground, dizziness overcame him, making the juunishi stumble quite a bit until he could regain himself. His legs were weak and felt very weighed down because of the amount of water his clothes had soaked in, buckling under his, light, weight.  
  
He was trembling, both in shock and cold, only focusing on using all of his strength just to stand up.  
  
"Kyou!" he called again, still getting out only raspy coughs.  
  
No response.  
  
"Kyou. . . answer me! Kyou!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He whimpered in pain with each step, coming to feel his left hip covered in blood and nearly slashed to shreds. It hurt like hell, but was nothing compared to the pain in his heart- especially if he didn't find the neko.  
  
Stumbling several times before finally getting to where the house used to be, Haru panted as he frantically searched for the bathtub in which he last saw the older juunishi. He used both hands to claw his way under a number of boards layered on top of the tub, coming to his destination. . . and finding. . . NOTHING.  
  
"KYOU?!" He called, looking around in total panic.  
  
He was gone.  
  
God knows how far HE was thrown.  
  
And if he was even still alive.  
  
"KYOU?!" Tears were threatening to fall down Hatsuharu's face again, and this time he didn't even TRY to hold them in. He let them go as much as they wanted. "KYOU!!!!!!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	11. Chapter 11

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Damn it. My own story's got me cryin'. . . NOT FAIR! Oh yeah, like my cliffhanger? C'mon, you know you do. (U hate me for doin' that dontchya? Hehe ^_^;) And another thing. . . because of ONE comment from SOMEBODY *Evil glare* I hit a damn writer's BLOCK!!!!! Die damn you! (Not really but GRR!) so it may take awhile for the next chapter to get up.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A shadow appeared from the trees.  
  
Knees buckled, shoulder nearly torn off, and cuts lining his entire body.  
  
Kyou stood panting heavily, crying, and yet smiling.  
  
"We . . . we . . . made it . . . " he chuckled softly.  
  
"God! Kyou! You're all right!" Haru pushed himself up off the wood, he was sitting on, and trotted toward the neko, seeing just how bad of shape the boy was in.  
  
Just as he made it to the older teenager, Haru collapsed to the ground, taking Kyou with him. He landed on top of the orange haired neko, breathing with the same rhythm and in the same pain. Kyou's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to his face, holding him gently.  
  
"S . . . Sohma Hatsuharu . . . I . . . was . . . wrong . . . forgive me . . . "  
  
"About . . . about what?"  
  
"About you being pathetic. You're not . . . at . . . all."  
  
"Thank you, but-"  
  
He was interrupted as Kyou cupped his hand over the boy's mouth, shaking his head. "No buts." He pulled the hand away, running it through the younger boy's mop of white hair, recently matted with mud, rainwater, sweat and blood.  
  
"Kyou . . . "  
  
"Shh. . . don't speak. . . just. . . try to rest. . . when the morning comes. . . the others will find us and take us home. . . until then. . . let's just rest."  
  
"Kyou? Please. . . " he inched upward, clinging to the juunishi with all of his might, stretching his arms over the other's chest and shoulders. "Please. . . don't let me go. . . just for tonight. . . " he whispered, sniffling softly.  
  
"Of course I won't you baka." The neko smiled tenderly and pulled an arm around the other's waist and shoulders. "I can't let you go. . . no matter how much. . . I. . . want to. . . "  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	12. Chapter 12

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: All righty then. . . that was too cute. . . CAN I PUKE NOW?! Actually, if you think this thing is coming to a close, you're SOOOOOOOOOO wrong-o!  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Oh thank the lord! It's over!" Shigure stretched, yawning and looking around as the others came out from hiding underground.  
  
"Thank the lord for WHAT?! Look at this place! There's. . . NOTHING left!" Ayame let go of Momiji's hand and sauntered closer to what used to be the center of the main house. Everything was destroyed.  
  
"It's all. . . gone. . . " Tohru stared in awe at the wreckage, suddenly filling with a sudden jolt of pain in her heart.  
  
Yuki and Shigure seemed to feel the same pain at that moment as well.  
  
"THE BOYS!" they gasped together, Yuki and Tohru taking off like lightning.  
  
As she ran, thoughts of finding them raced through her mind, flashing briefly as if it were really happening, in front of her eyes.  
  
Finding them alive . . . both soaked and shivering somewhere safe.  
  
On the other hand . . . what would happen if . . . they found them . . .?  
  
NO!  
  
She couldn't think like that.  
  
Not until the two were found.  
  
Alive . . .  
  
Or . . . dead . . .  
  
++++++++++  
  
"HARU?!"  
  
"KYOU?!"  
  
"KYOU! HARU!" the two screamed as they ran, searching frantically with their eyes for at least one of them.  
  
The two stopped suddenly, coming to the site where their small house used to stand.  
  
"Miss Honda." Yuki whispered plainly, moving toward a mound of something. She couldn't see with the glare in her eyes. Covering out the glare, she gasped, eyes widening at seeing the mound's true form.  
  
"Oh GOD! Are they-?" she yelped, feeling tears of either fear or relief, coming forth and falling down her cheeks as she leapt over the debris to Yuki.  
  
The Juunishi sighed with relief, holding his hand over his heart and smiling.  
  
"No. No, they're okay. They're . . . okay . . . " he felt as though he'd burst into tears right there, but refused to do so in front of others.  
  
"Kyou-kun . . . Haru-kun . . . "she smiled, collapsing to her knees and reaching for Kyou, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"See? I told you they'd be fine." Shigure's voice interrupted. The two turned to see the rest of the family standing on the edge of the wreckage.  
  
"Good thing you were right. I'm glad." Kazuma sighed, making his way through the destruction to the two boys.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Both of them lay still, silent, barely breathing. He knelt down and took Hatsuharu's hand into his own, gently lifting the boy's arm off of the neko, and scooping Kyou's body into his arms, holding him tightly.  
  
Yuki began to reach for the other one, only to suddenly freeze as Haru's eyes opened wide in panic as he tried to move away.  
  
"Haru. Haru. It's okay. I won't hurt you." He felt somewhat hurt, not understanding or knowing what to do.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm fine." The oushi growled, lifting himself to one knee, only to collapse again. Yuki attempted to reach out to him again, outstretching a hand to him. Hatsuharu felt tears swelling up now, causing him to slap away the offer.  
  
"Haru? What's wrong?! Please! I only wanna help you!"  
  
"Just. . . leave me alone." He whispered, picking himself off of the small heap of wood, he'd been on. Buckling his knees and grasping his throbbing hip, he sauntered away toward where a few trees still stood.  
  
Away from the group.  
  
Wishing that he were walking away to his death.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	13. Chapter 13

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: This chapter was actually inspired by my friend, Pearly, and her undying will that one just can't help but fall in love with. So Pearly, this chapter is dedicated to you, since I haven't been able to think of anything else to do to thank you for letting me come over the last day of school . . . Anyway, hope ALL of you enjoy it . . . THANX PEARLY AND ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YA!!!!! *HUG*  
  
++++++++++  
  
He leaned his weak body against the closest tree, wheezing in breath as the throbbing increased in his hip. It hurt bad, but not as much as his heart hurt.  
  
As weak as he was, Hatsuharu could no longer support himself and collapsed onto the muddy ground, staring up at the blue sky as tears streamed down his face.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
It hurt too badly for him to keep it in any longer.  
  
He had to let it out.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU INSIST ON HURTING ME SO DAMN MUCH?! GET OUT OF ME! I DON'T NEED YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE YUKI!!!!!" He screamed, feeling the pressure of his feelings literally falling with his tears and disappearing with his wails.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Yuki froze, staring with mixed emotions at him.  
  
Confusion, rage, sorrow, fear and grief consumed him. He felt unsure whether he should do something about it or not.  
  
"H . . . Hats . . . su . . . har . . . haru . . . " Kyou groaned, awakening from his sleep feeling as though a train had hit him. He reached out like he could touch the boy, but only caught air, falling back into Kazuma's warm embrace. The elder man stared down at him with a sympathetic smile across his face.  
  
Such strength . . . I can't believe it . . .  
  
"Haru . . . " it felt as though he was made of ice, when he took a single step closer to the younger Juunishi, both cold and unmovable.  
  
++++++++++  
  
He panted lightly, grasping his hip as hard as he could to fight the pain coursing through him. Glancing up, he stared speechless at Yuki.  
  
The boy, seeming as if he were ready to fall to the earth out of anguish, trembled at the sight of those eyes.  
  
Those eyes, full of hatred, toward him.  
  
"You always took everyone else's side. I don't want you anymore...Sohma . . . Yuki . . . " Hatsuharu whispered, not as much as blinking.  
  
"Don't . . . want . . . me . . . ? What do you -" he paused, realizing everything the word 'want' meant. "You-"  
  
"I told you so many damn times . . . I LOVED YOU MORE THAN LIFE WITH ALL OF MY FREAKIN' HEART AND YOU STILL JUST THREW ME IN THE GUTTER!!! I always came SECOND to you! And I won't take it anymore." He interrupted, hitting the tree behind him with all of his might.  
  
"Haru . . . " warm tears welled up in Yuki's eyes, falling freely when he moved the rest of the way to Hatsuharu, falling in front of him. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . so . . . so sorry Hatsuharu. Forgive me. Please . . . I . . . I didn't know . . . " his head was bowed down so far that his hair shielded his eyes from everyone's sight.  
  
"It won't work. I've made up my mind, Yuki. I don't want you anymore, and I'm not changing that decision." Haru growled softly so only the two of them could hear it.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	14. Chapter 14

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hehe, if any of you even CARE . . . after four months . . . I've actually started talking to Dan again . . . which has inspired me SOOOOO much! So I feel as though I should make this fic a little more interesting and relate it to my life a little more . . . *Since I've basically been LIVING like this for the past four months, so . . . * Here goes . . . oh yeah, forgive me that it's SO short . . . but there's a long one coming up next . . . PROMISE!  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Hatsuharu!" Yuki yelped out of nowhere, throwing himself into the juunishi, cling to the torn and slippery leather his vest had become. "I'm sorry!"  
  
He continued to look away, not even attempting to reconcile with the wish he used to have. He wished so hard that he could be held like this back then . . . for Yuki to want him like this . . . to need him so badly . . .  
  
Soft footsteps approached the two, making Yuki look up.  
  
"You're too late, damn rat. He's taken." Kyou's voice wasn't as arrogant as it used to be, but rather, just a stating tone this time.  
  
"What?" His eyes widened as he looked up, seeing the way Haru was looking at Kyou. "No . . . "  
  
"Hurts, huh? This is what you get for not noticing the less important people. So you get your wish. YOU get Tohru, and he gets ME."  
  
"How does it feel, Yuki-kun?" Hatsuharu looked down at him, making him feel inferior to life. "How does it feel to come second? How does it feel to be betrayed?"  
  
"You're not serious. Stop it." He hissed through whimpers.  
  
"He is." Kyou glared at him with no emotion whatsoever. The same thing Hatsuharu was doing.  
  
"No . . . no . . . no . . . no . . . NO!" he shook his head, letting go of the younger Juunishi.  
  
"Now welcome to MY world." Haru said no more as Kyou helped him to his feet and the two began to amble off, leaning on each other for support.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"See? I told you I would help you." Kyou whispered, easing the other boy to the ground.  
  
"I hate being this cruel . . . but . . . "  
  
"Shh. It's okay. He's taken worse."  
  
"No . . . this time . . . he's completely broken . . . look at him . . . "  
  
"I don't want to. It makes me sick. Right now I don't want to see him at all."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	15. Chapter 15

It Was Hell And Back  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoko  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm being so mean to Yuki . . . but I've set up such a PERFECT situation right now . . . so . . . who do you think Hottie Haru will choose? He could choose anybody now . . . so . . . who? Good question . . . I wish I knew!  
  
++++++++++  
  
ONE YEAR AFTER . . .  
  
++++++++++  
  
"The one to save me WINS me." He said only those words, and then hung up the phone, leaving the message machine in silent waiting until somebody came to check it.  
  
++++++++++  
  
He lay still, breathing slowly and heavily, blood still trickling from the cuts he'd made. He wanted to laugh at how pitiful he was, but was afraid to, for some reason, it just didn't feel right.  
  
It was raining, on that day; too . . . the last day he'd seen the other two boys . . . a whole year ago.  
  
It'd been a year since the three of them had spoken to each other. Even Kyou and Yuki had stopped talking to each other for a few months. In school, they wouldn't even look at each other, let alone speak to one another. They did everything humanly possible to avoid the others.  
  
"H . . . HARU!" a voice panted, running toward the younger Juunishi. He looked up briefly to see who was calling him, though his vision was blurring and his whole body was weakened.  
  
Before him stood the one who would save his life. The person he wanted to be with for the rest of his time:  
  
YUKI.  
  
No matter how far he was pushed away, he always came back. This is what Yuki Sohma was noted for, and always lived up to.  
  
Kyou trotted after him, huffing and puffing to catch his breath.  
  
Kyou, the arrogant one, known for speaking his mind and losing his temper. He could never take a hint, and therefore was loyal until the end.  
  
"You're not going THAT easily." Kyou smirked, both boys falling to the ground and taking a hand, quick to wrap up the wounds. Each wrist had a name engraved into it. The one Yuki held, said KYOU, the other: YUKI.  
  
"We're never going to let you go Haru. You know that. And . . . I . . . want to tell you something . . . " Yuki smiled, tying a knot in the cloth on the boy's wrist.  
  
"I . . . I want to tell you something too Hatsuharu . . . " Kyou blushed, placing down his handiwork of the wrist.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" The two whispered in unison, flinging themselves into the youngest Juunishi and holding him tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me!" "You're never going ANYWHERE."  
  
"Thank you . . . " Hatsuharu smiled, resting his hands on their shoulders and leaning into their embraces. "Thank you so much . . . you . . . you saved me . . . "  
  
++++++++++  
  
GAME OVER.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N #2: Sorry that was so sappy. It should've been a HELL of a lot better than it turned out . . . I really didn't explain myself too well . . . but hey . . . I tried. Anyway, you surprised by the pairing(s)? Hehe, I really DIDN'T plan on that transpiring . . . but kinda glad it did. I wanted to put yaoi in here, but it never fit in . . . I got some kissing though . . . I THINK that's a plus.  
  
Oh yeah, hopefully I'll be coming out with a really freaky fic . . . SOON. I just gotta figure out how to start it . . . so . . . in the coming month . . . since summer vacation is coming up . . . look for a fic called "PREDILECTION" in this category some time in June or July. I PROMISE you'll enjoy it! Furuba meets Fast and the Furious!!!! YAY! And THAT will be yaoi. I HOPE. Now review the fic as a whole, will ya? I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! YOU'RE THE BESTEST EVER!!!!!!!! 


End file.
